1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to whips and more particularly pertains to a new discipline stick for disciplining a child or pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of whips is known in the prior art. More specifically, whips heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art whips and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,391; 3,799,429; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 329,309; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,157,000; 3,136,480; and 5,144,791.
In these respects, the discipline stick according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disciplining a child or pet.